This invention relates in general to animal watering devices and, in particular, to animal watering dishes which prevent accidental splashing or spilling of the water when the animal is drinking.
More specifically, this invention relates to an improved animal watering container having an apertured disc which floats upon the contents of the container. Removable sleeves can be inserted in the aperture to adapt the device for use by different size animals.
The proper care and feeding of domestic animals, such as household pets, requires that a supply of water or other liquid be available to the animal at various times during the day. Typically, this liquid is furnished in an open dish or bowl, thereby exposing it to various contaminants such as dirt and dust, as well as promoting loss due to evaporation. In addition, a frequent annoyance to animal owners is the slopping or spilling of liquid from the bowl when the animal drinks. While this problem is generally considered an annoyance, the liquid lying on the floor is often hazardous and can cause accidents.
Various attempts to solve this problem are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,076,435 for "Liquid Dispensing Receptacle," U.S. Pat. No. 3,152,576 for "Anti-Splash and Feeding Device for Pet Animals," and U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,340 for "Animal Feeder." While the devices disclosed in these patents reduce the amount spilled in most applications, such prior art does not recognize nor eliminate the source of the problem which causes the liquid to be splashed from the dish.